nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nighttime Nerfer
You're here You're here. That's kinda nice. I do go over to the Nerf Wiki just to discuss stuff with Jet. But one thing I gotta tell ya; watch out for users like Joshua; he has not been active that lately, but he might just come back on and damage the wiki, no offence. I get this info cuz I'm the JetCell of the NBW. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 06:15, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Reviews Hey. If you noticed there are reviews put around the wiki on articles. If you want to make a review, I can help you make a profile. It will be called User:Nighttime Nerfer/Profile with curly brackets on the front and back. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 03:00, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah,please don't put incorrect info in it, rate CANNOT exceed 10. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:14, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Dartmaster8 Ok, that hornswaggler thinks we're the same. We need to help each other to prove him wrong. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:16, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Just dropping by your page to say hi! You seem like a nice guy. Oh, and if there's any vandalism, you can also notify me! I'm a rollback on this wiki. so I can help out with that. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 02:21, November 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Reviews I already did it for you quite a while back. Click here to view. Use it in the profilelocation column in the review template, and put it as . ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 23:08, November 23, 2013 (UTC) There's another review, one for melee weapons. Go check it out. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 06:25, November 24, 2013 (UTC) CHatmod So you're a chatmod too? WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!? (talk) 07:42, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Wanna chat? ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 12:06, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Chat Wanna chat? ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 12:09, November 24, 2013 (UTC) I;m on it right now. WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!? (talk) 12:11, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Even if it is a baddana i still wan't it but thank you for that i will dig into it a lirrle more because you gave me more info. ChristopherNerfCommanderChris (talk) 20:14, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Chat Have you seen the new welcome message? ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 01:03, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Emotes Some awesome emotes I added. Awesome Face - <:D, (awesome) Trollface - (troll), (trollface), (problem) RAGEEEEE - (fuuu), (rage), (ragequit) This is sparta - (thisissparta), (leonidas), (sparta) Pacman - (pacman) ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 01:14, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Just came to check out how you're doing. I see you got promoted to chatmod. Boy, we've got a lot of chatmods now... XD Anyway, you seem like a nice guy. I hope we can be friends! Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 18:31, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Rollbacker Rollback rights coming...hit 250 edits and the promotion is yours. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 22:46, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey. What's up? Yeah, I know it's been a while since I last check up on here, but I'm back! Ah, geez. I really wanna make you a rollback, but I don't have the power to do that! =( Keep up the good work, though! Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 19:25, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Im here to say hi! XBox One sucks! (talk) 17:05, December 21, 2013 (UTC)